


Babysitting the Antichrist

by Browniesarethebest, thesherlockianwhjustcant



Series: Unsubernatural [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Garth and Bobby are mentioned, Gen, Poor Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlockianwhjustcant/pseuds/thesherlockianwhjustcant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse, the Antichrist, has reappeared and with no one else to watch him, the brothers leave him with Spencer. Spencer's going to have his work cut out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of Cas Get Your Ass Down Here, but it ended up much longer than I thought it would be so we decided to make it a separate fic.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Browniesarethebest

Spencer was sitting in the bullpen, doing paperwork, when his phone rang.

“Dr. Reid.”

“Hey, Spencer. It’s Sam.” Spencer smiled.

“Hi, Sam. How are you doing? Is there something you need? Research?” Derek and Emily looked up in curiosity. Who could Spencer possibly be talking to?

“Uh...well, no. See, a couple years back, we had a case. You remember me telling you about the Antichrist?”

Spencer frowned. “Yes…” Spencer didn’t like where this was going.

“We found him.”

“You found him? Did he come to you or…?” Emily and Derek glanced at each other. Had someone that Spencer knew been missing?

“He came to us. I think he was tired of running.”

“Okay. Why exactly are you calling me then?”

“...We need you to watch him for a few days.”

“What? Why? Why can’t you watch him?” Spencer was not good with kids, and he sure as hell didn’t want to deal with the fucking _Antichrist_.

“We’re on a case at the moment and don’t have time to watch him. Cas is bringing him over.”

Spencer looked panicked for a moment. “He’s not bringing him to work is he? Sam, I have a job where I could have to leave at any moment. Give him to Garth or Bobby or anyone but me. Please.”

“There’s no way in hell we’re leaving him with Garth and Bobby’s done enough for us without us dumping an all-powerful kid on him. It’s just for a few days. If you get called on a case, I’ll have Cas drop him off at Bobby’s. But that’s a last resort.”

“Sam, please—”

“It’ll just be a few days. I promise. We’ll owe you big time after this.”

Spencer frowned. “What exactly do I get for doing this?”

“...You can drive the Impala.”

“Really?!” Spencer totally did not just squeal.

_“No! Not my baby!”_

“Dean! He’s willing to watch Jesse. Just give him the car for a little bit. He’s not going to hurt your ‘baby.’”

Spencer laughed, surprising everyone who was watching him. JJ and Rossi had come over to stand with Derek and Emily and watch Reid’s mysterious phone call.

“Just remember. Don’t have Cas drop him off at work. I’m about to get enough questions as it is.”

“Deal.” Spencer hung up the phone and looked up at his friends. He let out a breath and stood.

This was going to be a _long_ conversation…

* * *

_Dammit Cas._

The team had all walked out together, Spencer heading towards his car to go home and the rest heading towards an SUV to go to a bar. After the phone call, Spencer, in a moment of quick thinking, explained that a friend’s nephew had gone missing a while ago but had recently been found. However, the friend could not currently watch him because he was on a business trip and would not be able to return for a few days. The boy’s parents were dead and there was no one else available to watch him.

Spencer had been expecting to see the kid at his apartment, but it seemed that Castiel had decided otherwise. The angel was currently standing by Spencer’s car with Jesse, and Spencer resisted the urge to sigh. His team watched in curiosity as he walked over to the pair, shoulders hung in exasperation.

“Cas, I thought I told you not to bring him to my work.”

The angel tilted his head. “This is not your work. This is the parking lot.”

“This is the parking lot of my _work_.”

“You have finished working for the day, have you not? I did not want to leave the child alone in your apartment. He could cause an enormous amount of damage.”

“I wouldn’t.” Jesse muttered.

“Hey, Pretty Boy! Who is this?” Derek sauntered over, and Spencer resisted the urge to face-palm. He did not need this.

“Morgan, this is my friend, Cas. He’s not the uncle of Jesse, the previously missing but now found nephew. He’s another friend. Who is also friends with my other friend.” Spencer awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Oh? It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand to Cas, who simply stared down at it. Instead of feeling awkward, Derek chuckled and pulled his hand back.

“Wow, Reid. I thought you were the only who didn’t do handshakes.”

“I do not understand the point.” Cas stated bluntly, squinting at Derek’s hand.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you watching him? You seemed to have the time to drop him off.”

“Where would I keep him?” If there had been a wall nearby, Spencer would be banging his head against it.

Derek looked confused. “At your apartment? Or house? Or wherever you live?”

“I don’t have—”

“ _Okay!_ ” If Spencer didn’t stop the conversation now, Castiel was certainly going to say something that would expose everything. “Cas, you’re a busy man, aren’t you? And that’s why you can’t watch him?” He turned to Derek. “He moves around a lot, always traveling around for business. Right, Cas?”

“I fly quite often, yes.” Spencer had never been so thankful for the invention of planes than he was right now.

“See? He flys. And I should really get Jesse settled in. Right, Jesse?” He turned to the boy, almost a teenager now, looking at him expectantly. Jesse’s eyes flicked away from Castiel over to Spencer. He nodded slowly, looking as if he was trying to process what was going on exactly.

Derek hummed. “Yeah, you should probably get him home.” He smiled down at Jesse. “Good luck, little man.” He leaned down and loudly whispered into Jesse’s ear. “Reid’s not the best with kids, so if you need anything, give me a call.” Derek handed the kid his business card and winked as Spencer squawked at the teasing remark. Derek laughed and stood, walking back towards the rest of the team, who were all trying to hide their laughter.

“Have a good night, Reid!” Derek called as he climbed into the SUV. Spencer scowled as the car pulled out and drove away. His scowl morphed into a frown as he sighed, looking down at the freaking _Antichrist_.

This was going to be a _long_ week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay, guys. I've just had some major writer's block. I don't know why it came back tonight, but I'm thankful it did.
> 
> This is mainly just a filler chapter. Hopefully, I can get some more action going in the next few chapters.

Spencer was currently sitting in his apartment. The kid was sitting across from him, and they seemed to be having a staring contest. Spencer was willing to admit that he was terrified of the kid—he had heard stories of what Jesse had done when Sam and Dean discovered him. He wasn’t showing that fear on the outside, but he wasn’t sure if Jesse could sense his fear. Even Sam and Dean hadn’t been sure of all the powers that Jesse possessed.

“Are you hungry?” Spencer finally spoke. Jesse shrugged. Spencer frowned. Jesse stared at the coffee table between them, and food suddenly sprung out of existence. Spencer flinched but managed to stay calm otherwise. He had spent enough time with the Winchesters and their angel to get used to things showing up out of nowhere.

The table now had Mcdonald’s sitting on it. Jesse reached out and grabbed a bag, pulling out a burger and fries. He began to eat, still staring into Spencer’s eyes. Spencer suppressed a shiver and reached for the other bag. He might as well eat.

It was silent for another fifteen minutes as they ate. Spencer was deep in thought. He wasn’t really sure how he was going to entertain the kid. He didn’t have a TV, just books and his laptop. The laptop was for work though, so he couldn’t let the kid use it unless he wanted to get in trouble. He wasn’t really sure if the kid wanted to read.

Suddenly, a TV popped into his living room, causing Spencer to flinch again. He sighed as the TV turned on on it’s own. 

This was going to be a long week…

* * *

Spencer trudged into work with bags under his eyes. He had been awake most of the night with a sudden discovery he had made.

Jesse didn’t have total control of his powers.

Spencer found this out when food started popping up out of nowhere. It wasn’t just a bag or two of McDonald’s. It was bag after bag of Burger King, Wendy’s, Dunkin Donuts, Taco Bell, Arby’s. There were pizza boxes, chinese takeout, buckets of chicken. It was going to take weeks to get the smell of grease and french fries out of the room.

Spencer spent the majority of the night gathering most of the food and driving it over to the homeless shelter. The people there had thanked him profusely, telling him how kind and giving he was, though one or two of them complained about how unhealthy the food was. Spencer just nodded and smiled awkwardly, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Then, he had put whatever was left at his house away and went to bed.

Now, he was carrying about four dozen boxes of donuts into the bullpen. Emily and JJ were standing by Emily’s desk and chatting when they glanced over at Spencer, their eyes widening at the boxes he held.

“Wow, Spencer. You didn’t need to get us breakfast.” Emily grinned as she strode over to him. “And especially not so many.”

“Yeah, Spence. Why  _ did _ you do this?” JJ took one of the boxes and opened it up to find many different kinds of donuts. Emily glanced up at Spencer suspiciously. It wasn’t really like him to bring breakfast for everyone—and so much of it too.

“I, uh, well…” He couldn’t very well say that Jesse had conjured up too much food, and he was trying to get rid of it. “Jesse wanted donuts for breakfast, and I thought that he was probably having a hard time adjusting so I thought I’d let him get donuts, but then I thought that maybe you guys would want some and getting a couple dozen wasn’t actually that much…”

“Uh, anyway.” Spencer cleared his throat. “I need to go talk to Hotch. I want to make sure it’s okay that I brought Jesse to work.” Spencer motioned to silent boy standing behind him. JJ jumped, startled. She hadn’t realized that Jesse was there.

“We can watch him while you talk to Hotch.” JJ smiled and look at Jesse. “You wouldn’t mind that, right Jesse?”

The boy in question shrugged, his demeanor a direct opposite of what he had been last night. Every other time, Jesse had been quiet and apathetic, but last night he had been, in the nicest way Spencer could put it, a mess. As soon as more food had started appearing, Jesse started to freak out, especially when Spencer, who at the time had not realized the situation, had asked him to stop. Jesse had panicked, yelling that he couldn’t stop conjuring up food and that he was trying. Spencer had tried his best to calm the boy down, but he had never been very good at that. Jesse had worked himself into a panic attack and would have passed out if Spencer’s awkward hug hadn’t snapped him out of it.

As it was, the boy was back to being quiet and apathetic, letting Emily and JJ lead him over the the first’s desk. Spencer, meanwhile, headed to Hotch’s office.

Spencer knocked. “Hotch?” He heard a quiet affirmation and let himself in. “I just wanted to ask…”

“It’s fine if you have the kid here, Reid.” It wasn’t exactly protocol, but it seemed like Reid was having enough of a hard time as it was. Hotch could see the bags under Reid’s eyes. “Long night?”

Spencer practically groaned. “You have no idea.”

Hotch let out a small chuckle, knowing from experience that kids could be a hassle sometimes, and Reid wasn’t exactly experienced in that department.

“Just try to keep him out of trouble and away from the paperwork. We don’t have any pressing cases at the moment, so you should be fine.” Hotch eyed Reid for a moment. “You could always take a vacation, Spencer. You have plenty of vacation days saved up.”

Spencer looked out at the bullpen, where Emily seemed to be playing a game that involved flicking a paper triangle through Jesse’s fingers and vice versa, and sighed. “I might take you up on that. Jesse is...not like most children.”

“He’s been through some trauma lately, right? He went missing?” At Spencer’s nod, Hotch stood and joined him by the window. “You’re not used to taking care of kids, and this one’s not exactly the average kid—”  _ If only Hotch knew how right he was _ . “You’ve got your work cut out for you, Spencer, but I have faith that you’ll pull through.”

“Thanks, Hotch.” Spencer’s eye caught on the paper triangle as Jesse flicked it. The angle should have caused Jesse to miss Emily’s fingers, but a small wave from Jesse’s hand and suddenly the triangle was going through the ‘goal’. Spencer immediately panicked.

“Well, thanks for the talk, Hotch! I’ll-I’ll think about what you said!” Spencer threw the words behind him and practically sprinted from Hotch’s office. Sure, messing with basic physics like that—as loath as Spencer was to admit it—probably wouldn’t be noticed, but it was only a matter of time before Jesse did something that caused his team to start asking questions.

And there was no way he was going to call out for Cas to erase their memories again.


End file.
